


A Monster (Bakemono)

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakemono, Drabble, Finals, How Do I Tag, Introspection, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Satori Tendou si fregia del titolo di "mostro", forse perché in fondo lo è davvero.
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332
Kudos: 1





	A Monster (Bakemono)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Il campo da pallavolo è il suo mondo, la rete il luogo dove ergere il suo muro. Viene chiamato “mostro” da anni, ma poco gli importa.

  
Ciò che importa è distruggere il cuore degli avversari, piegare i loro spiriti e non permettergli la vittoria.

  
Perché la vittoria è della Shiratorizawa, di Wakatoshi e di nessun’altro.

  
Forse è davvero un mostro: il titolo di _Bakemono_ non gli è mai stato stretto.

  
-Tendou, non distrarti- gli dice la voce profonda di Ushijima.

  
Satori sogghigna e si prepara, mentre il Karasuno si dispone dall’altro lato della rete.

  
La sfida sta per cominciare.

***

_/99 parole/_


End file.
